Canon to Fanon (FbAddict)
Twelfth Division Nemu Kurotsuchi Kane Neiro (鐘音色, Bell Tone): Nemu's Zanpakutō takes the form of ta thin katana with a green hilt and a seemingly warped guard. It also seems to have a small bell attached to the pommel, Nemu is never seen with her zanpakutōbut she has been shown to keep it in a compartment in her leg; in order to fit in her leg, the blade has been shown to be able to bend, forming a right-angled blade . *Shikai: Kane Neiro's release command is Strike the Tone '(口調を打つ''Kuchō o Utsu). Nemu begins to tap the ground with the tip of her blade, creating a ringing noise, similar to a bell. The blade glows purple and shrinks into a long, thin, metal wire with a small blade on the tip. The wire is attached to a silver band which remains wrapped around Nemu's wrist. '''Shikai Special Ability: Kane Neiro is a Kidō-Type zanpakutō and is able to create a loud, ringing noise when the wire strikes a surface. This ringing noise begins to affect the target's brain's sense of perception, interrupting nerve impulses and distorting their five senses. The wire can also be used as a melee weapon. *Bankai: Not yet achieved. Akon Ton Funsai '(飛ん粉砕, ''Pulverised Fly): Akon keeps his sword strapped into the inside of his shihakushō. It takes the form of a regular katana with an ovular, decorated guard with four spikes jutting out from the center of the guard. *Shikai: By using the command 'Smash '(潰す, Tsubusu). Akon thrusts the sword into a surface and the entire blade glows golden and it bursts into several dozens of small, handheld, blue orbs which float in the air. '''Shikai Special Ability: Ton Funsai can be controlled telekinetically by Akon, via various hand gestures. They can travel at high speeds and have high destructive power, shown by severely injuring two extremely large quincy. *Bankai: Not yet achieved. Hiyosu Omou '(思う, ''Think): Hiyosu's sword takes the form of a guardless, wakizashi with green hilt wrapping and a metal crank on the pommel of the sword. Hiyosu tends to summon it with kido. *Shikai: The release command to activate Shikai is '''Scan (走査, Sōsa). By holding the sword upright, it begins to disintegrate into thousands of bits of yellow and orange pieces of reishi, they then begin to form a chair and mid-air computer. Shikai Special Ability: Omou has the ability to detect spiritual energy in the surrounding area and how powerful said energy is. The computer can also form various constructs such as swords and shields. Rin Tsubokura Shikō no Shūen '(思考の終焉, ''The End of the Thought): Rin's sword takes shape of a very small, easily concealead dagger with brown hilt wrapping and a trapezium shaped guard. *Shikai: By spinning the dagger inbetween his fingers and uttering the phrase 'Kill the Dream '(夢を殺す, Yume o Korosu), the blade glows red and takes the shape of a less oriental than it's unreleased form. It appears like a brown hilted dagger with golden protrusions from the hilt, a golden ring at the pommel and the blade extends and curves. '''Shikai Special Ability: The main ability of this dagger is it's ability to absorb memories and information from those the blade pierces. By pulling out the ring from the handle, it reveals a phial attached to it and the information absorbed takes the form of a glowing red liquid, which, when consumed allows the drinker to absorb all of the information absorbed into their brain. *Bankai: Not yet achieved.